Separate Clans
by Sketchgirl2296
Summary: Camila is known by a lot of people as a sweet and kind girl, doesn't seem like the type to be with the wrong crowd. Despite her father being a ruthless gang leader, feared and hated by all the gangs in L.A including Fogteeth. That is until coming across Fogteeths most known popular gang leaderand getting very close, there was so many lines she was crossing.
1. Color days

The sun was beaming down on L.A today, it was so that it felt like the earth was being cooked.

Laying on the beach towel Camilla sat up to look out at the water, it looked so good that she wanted to run over and dive right in to cool off.

Sadly for her she forgot her swim suit at home so she gets to sit and watch her friends enjoy the refreshing pleasure of the beach.

"Aye Camilla just come on it, you don't need a swim suit to swim." Rosa shouted out while signalling her to come in, she shook her head and cupped her hands together.

"No, I do t want to get my hair wet." she yelled back.

"Perra, tu pelo es un desastre de todos modos!" (Bitch, your hair is a mess anyways!)Rosa yelled back with a smirk, Camilla flipped her off and laughed.

Glancing down at her smart watch Camilla saw that it was starting to get late, grabbing her back she began standing up and signalling her friends.

"I have to leave!" she yelled, all of the groaned.

"Come on, stay a bit longer. Can't your dad wait for you?" Sabrina asked, immediately shook no.

"My papa isn't a patient man, I'll text you guys when I get home, bye!" she said then started heading to her car, everyone said bye back.

Once getting inside her car she started it up and punched it into gear out of the parking lot.

While driving she pressed the touch screen to signal the Bluetooth connection to her phone, then pressed the call icon.

"Call papa"she said aloud, waiting for the call to go through and hear the speakers start to ringing.

A second later the phone picked up and she heard her dads voice.

"Hola mama, where are you?" he said in a calm voice.

"Sorry Papa, I'm running a bit late. Sabrina invited me to the beach with the girls and I lost track of time." Camilla explained, she knew he wouldn't be that mad at her but it would annoy him she was running late.

He groaned a bit but didn't make a fuss over it.

"It's alright, but get here quickly the party is about to start without you." he said, she knew today was an important day for him.

Her big brother was about to earn his colors tonight, and to her father that was the most special day for him.

"Ok papa, I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you to my baby, bye."he said back then the hung up.

Camilla made hast with driving fast to make it on time, this whole thing wasn't that big of a deal to her.

Her big brother was at the prime male age where he was ready to be colored and accepted into La sangre dorada (The golden blood)gang.

For a female to be colored Camilla was already at the age,twenty two years old but she doesn't want anything to do with that lifestyle her dads in.

That type of life is how her father lost everything, losing someone so precious and dear to you, and gave birth to both your beautiful gifts of life.

Camilla never really knew her mother, but her brother told many great things about her.

She was like a guardian angel for her father and helped him through rough patches, but when she died he just lost it.

Growing up Camilas dad made sure she was always safe and watched over heavily, there was never a time where she was able to have space for herself.

That is until she turned eighteen and graduated highschool, she was able to move out on her own and have a place all to herself.

That was because her dad paid for the house she's staying in, so there was a bit of boundaries she still have to abide.

Half way down the street from the house Camila stopped at a red light, vibration of the loud music came from the car beside hers.

Looking to the side she saw a black car packed with orcs, the colors they wore represented Fogteeth gang.

The one in the driver seat glanced over at her and shot a toothy grin and winked, the others soon started whistling and cat calling.

Turning to look at them Camilla flashed the hand symbol for the gang, they all immediately stopped what they were doing and glared at her.

Smirking she turned back towards the wheel and blew a cheeky kiss at them. When the light turned green she punched the gear in and sped off fast leaving dust in her trail.

A few minutes later Camilla pulled into the street of the house, there were A lot of cars parked on her block, everybody affiliated with her father was here for the big celebration today.

Finding a parking spot Camila made her way towards the front of the house.

There were a few people outside the house, some were family and the other were friends of her father.

Few said hello when she walked by and made it into the house, more people were inside talking and walking around.

It wasn't till she made it to the Kitchen were her brother was standing talking to one of her dads close friends.

"Aye big man." she said aloud, he turned around gave a big smile.

"Hey come here squirt." he said then scooped Camilla up in his arms and squeezed hard.

"Gah! Let go of me jackass!" she squeaked out in laughter, soon both of them laughed together.

Soon after everyone started chanting when the sound of our father came into the room, both Camilla and her brother pulled away fro each other and stood up straight till he came to them.

He embraced Camilla in his arms and did the same with her brother.

"It's so good to see Camilla for your big brothers special day." he said with joy, she smiled up at him.

"I wouldn't miss it papa." she said, he brought a hand to her shoulder.

"You know...if you've changed your mind mama." he tried finishing but Camilla shrugged his hand off.

"Papa..its Ricardos day..let it be about him." she said while looking down, he didn't respond and just patted her arm.

Camilla knew that this discussion was far from over, but right now wouldn't be the best time to continue it. Ricardo didn't say a word till their father came in front of him.

"Hoy es un día especial, el día en que mi niño se convierte en hombre y se convierte en hermano del clan de sangre dorada!"(_**Today is a special day, the day that my boy becomes a man and becomes a brother of the golden blood clan)**_he chanted, everyone cheered and raised their hand in the air.

Camilla smiled up at her brother, this was probably his biggest moment in life, she just hopes that her father can finally realize that this isn't what she wants.

She wants freedom to live her own life and not have people know or be afraid of what she is and who she's related to, to be able to find her own experiences and see things she's never known before.

_One day..just one day_..


	2. Family issues

The party lasted for hours, everyone was eating and dancing.

Really having a good time, Camilla was trying to enjoy herself with talking to Ricardo and his friends, but with knowing what he has to do tonight to be completely colored is unsettling to her.

The initiation involves having the new member going out with the leader and other members, they target members from other gangs and have the new member kill them.

The thought of having to do that haunts Camilla, the idea of having to take someone's life just to joint some fucking gang is sick and idiotic to her.

Her father was yelling to get everyone's attention, guessing by how dark it was meant that it was time.

"Escucha, es hora de la iniciación, Ricardo se sube al auto." (**L****isten up, it's time for the initiation, Ricardo get in the car out back.) **he said then turn over to walk to Camilla.

"Camilla, ¿no quieres venir?"(**Camilla, are you don't want to come.)** he asked her, Camilla looked at him and shook her head.

"Papa no... Just please be careful.." she said, he cupped at her face and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Ok mama, alright lets go.. Manuel watch over the house and her for me." he stated then walked out with a bunch of other guys.

**Camilla POV**

I was sitting on the couch waiting with anticipation, in my mind I want my brother to have an epiphany and not go through with this initiation. But knowing how much this means to our dad, he's going to go through with it.

So many times there's been backfires in the past ones, a few times dad lost a few men and some ended up in prison.

I just don't want that to happen to Rick, having to go see him in jail visits or having to go pick out his dead body.

The image of it brings tears to my eyes, looking over there was Emmanuel and Juan over in the dinning room playing cards with each other till the sound of one of their phones ringing.

Watching Emmanuel answered his phone that rang, listening I could hear that it was my dad who was calling.

"Aye is everything alright?" he asked, when my dad was talking on the other end his body language changed.

He looked over at Juan then at me, the look on his face meant that something wasn't good.

"Ok ok...everything's fine over here just take the secret route to the place and..hey..aye Victor!"" he yelled, from where I was sitting I could hear the sounds of gunfire on the other end of the phone, it sounds crazy but out from the window it sounded like gun fire from far away.

Panicking I got up and went over towards them, the line on the other end hung up and Emmanuel seemed anxious.

"Wh..What's going on..Are they in danger?!" I asked in panic, he shook his head and ran his hands through his hair.

Not wanting to wait around I grabbed my keys on the kitchen counter and started making my way towards the front door.

Before I could even reach the door knob Juan was rushing to get in between me and the door.

"No no mija you can't go out there." he said, I looked at him stupid and tried pushing him out the way.

"I don't know if somethings wrong, I need to know that they're ok." I said , so many things were going through my head of possibilities that could be happening.

The thought of Ricardo and dad being shot and killed caused a painful ache in my chest, my eyes immediately swelled up.

Desperately I pushed him out the way and go for the door, Emmanuel tried calling my dad back but the phone wasn't picking up.

"Shit..shit..., we need to go over to Cathedral." he said walking over towards me and Juan.

I was escorted from the front and we rushed to the car parked in the driveway, getting in the back both of them quickly got inside and turned on the car.

Within seconds we pulled out and sped down street like a bullet, anxiously I looked out in both back windows to see if there were signs of my brother and dad being near the area.

There were police lights coming up the front on the other corner of a block, passing it up I saw that there were some Altamira crews on the side walk getting handcuffed and a few dead bodies on the street.

Panic washed over me to thinking that it could possibly be them.

Juan tried calling my dad over and over, after the tenth time calling finally there was a response. Immediately I reach out and snatched the phone from his hand.

"Papá, papá está todo bien, ¿dónde está Ricardo?"**(Dad, Dad is everything ok, where's Ricardo?!) **I asked panickly almost screaming into the phone.

The sound of his voice on the other end lifted a big weight on my heart in relief, my heart was calming down while I chuckled with happy tears.

"Todo está bien, mi amor, te veremos aquí en un segundo."(**Everything's fine my love, we'll see you here in a second.) **he said on the other end.

It took a few more blocks but we were finally there, waiting for them to stop the car I rushed out the car and towards inside.

Pushing the doors open I was met with a few of the members that were watching over the place, rushing through everyone I was able to make it over to one of the rooms.

Once getting inside I saw Ricardo and our dad, the looked winded out and tired. Happy I ran over and leaped into Ricardos arms in deep relief, he caught me and held onto me.

My arms tightened around his neck and I let my worried emotions wash over me and cry in his arms.

"Oye, estoy bien, hermana, no llores."  
(**Hey, I'm alright sis don't cry.) **he said while rubbing my back in comfort.

"No me vuelvas a asustar así de nuevo, imbécil!(**Don't you fucking scare me like that again moron!) **I yelled against his chest while crying, looking over I saw our dad smiling at us, immediately I went over and embraced him tightly as possible.

"We're ok mija, it's ok." he said while rubbing my head, for some reason I got angry at his words.

Pushing my self off I stared up at him with tears and anger in my eyes.

"No it's not ok, you could've gotten killed including him!" I said while pointing at Rick, everyone was staring at us now but I didn't care.

My dad came over to me and tried to calm me, his hand resting on my shoulder and other to my face.

"But we're fine now and safe, just relax and we can talk later." he said, I pushed his hands away and scoffed at him.

"Talk later about what... I told i don't want any part of this gang bullshit Papa.!" I yelled, a few of the members started muttering and looking surprised at my words.

Ricardo came over beside me and tried to stop this from escalating more.

"Guys..lets not do this now.. Just calm down and we can ..." cutting him off I pushed him away and looked at both of them.

"No.. I don't want to be apart of this life style anymore, I especially wished that you didn't go through with this Rick." I said looking at him in disappointment.

My dad seemed to be aggravated by my words, but he needs to know how I really feel even if it hurts him.

"Papa, I can't live like this anymore. How would mama feel if she saw how we were living." , when saying that I saw the mood of dread on my dads face.

"Camilla, I suggest you choose your next words..carefully." he said sternly, always I would hold my tongue with my father but enough was enough.

"Why, because you know that if she were still here we wouldn't be in this situation. But she's not, and this is the type of bullshit that got her killed in the first place!" I yelled, unexpectedly a sharp impact came across my face.

Everyone stood dead silent to my dad slapping me, Rick looked at me and then at my dad in both shock and outrage.

He got in between me and him, I was still in awe that he had actually did that. My father has never raised his hand to me or my brother, he was never abusive to us or harshly punished us. But for the first time, I was hit by him.

From looking up at him I saw that he had regretted doing what he did, looking at his hand he looked back at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Mija...baby I " he tried saying but I rushed passed him and ran out the room.

The sound of Ricardo calling behind me filled the cathedral but I ignored him and ran out the building and into the night.

Not even bothering to stop I kept on running till I was at least a block or two away from that place. Tears were running down my face and I hugged myself , not even wanting to see them at all or going back home.

Reaching into my back pocket I went through my contacts and called up Sabrina, it rang a few times till she answered.

"Aye puta, what's up with you tonight?"she asked, right now I need to do something wild and fun to get myself out of this funk.

Remembering that one of my guy friends said that there was a huge party that the fogteeth gang hosted for everyone to come, my father would never allow me to even step foot in a place where there were fogteeth. But right now I could give a shit about his rules and what he says.

"Big Plans, text the girls and find the sexiest outfit you have. We're turning up tonight."


	3. Wild temptation

Camilla was waiting in the car with Sabrina for Linda and her sister outside there house, she got dressed when Sabrina picked up and brought her back to her place.

After going through various clothing options Camilla found something that met her appeal for tonight, a nice pair of light torn up jeans, black heel combat boots and a clean gray tank top. She wasn't going to go for the typical slurry little black dress, this was a fogteeth party they were going to, and you have to dress to represent the vibe of the party.

The girls got inside the car and Sabrina pulled off, Camilla felt the vibration of her phone going off. Her brother had been calling her non-stop since she left, whenever something happens Ricardo would always go in parent mode with Camilla. Pulling out the phone she pressed done on the home screen and turned it off.

"Who's blowing up your phone girl?" Linda asked from the back seat.

"Nobody, you guys ready for this party?" Camilla asked trying to get pumped up.

Sabrina turned down Ramona Boulevard, the building was right down this street.

"Do you guys think it's a good idea to go to a fogteeth party, you heard about what happened last month at their party?" Rosa asked, Camilla sighed at irritation.

Linda's sister always had to be the one to second guess something, from what was know about what happened last time at their party two cops crashed the event bringing along the Altamira gang which involved guns.

"It's fine, plus I heard that they upped the security letting people in, so there will be no guns." Sabrina said in reassurance.

The car pulled up across the street from the building , once the car was parked and turned off Camilla got out. Linda and Rosa got out after, both had the look of excitement on their faces.

"What are you waiting for, let go in and party bitches!" Sabrina said while shaking Camilla, all of them laughed and then started heading towards the front entrance.

**Camilla POV**

Getting passed the bouncer I could feel how intense the atmosphere was in here, there were a lot of orcs. But also a mix of people, some looked normal and others oddly, but in a cool way.

Linda and Rosa looked to go find us a sitting spot, Sabrina dragged me over to the bar to go get us all drinks. The bar tender was a orc girl, she had huge tattoos on both arms and piercing.

"Hello sweethearts, what can I get for you?" she yelled out over the loud music, Sabrina pulled closer and yelled in her ear what drinks to make.

Looking around us I noticed a few people staring over at us, hopefully they were only looking out of perversion and not in noticing.

Every time I go out I hope and pray no one notices me from my and my father, just because I'm not in the gang doesn't mean that I don't get recognized for being the daughter of a devilish gang leader.

Getting startled I felt a presence of a large figure from beside me, looking up I saw a fogteeth looking down at me.

He was wearing a orange and black jersey with a number on it, he place his hand on the bar counter and leaned close so I could hear him talking.

"Sup, the names Damian" he yelled to my ear, the feel of his hot breathe on my skin felt uncomfortable but I didn't want to be a bitch and piss him off.

"Names Camilla." I yelled back, Sabrina looked over and saw him talking to me.

"Aye who's this hot stuff?" she yelled over and smirked at him, rolling my eyes waited for the bar tender to make our drinks and hand them over to us.

I listened as Sabrina flirted with Damian, he didn't seem to mind one bit. Sabrina was always the flirtatious type of girl, she especially had a thing for orcs, throughout highschool she had a few flings with orcs on the football team.

I don't judge her by all that, though sometimes she can be a handful when her flirting get a to explicit.

"You should come sit over with us!" Sabrina yelled while touching up on his arms, annoyed I grabbed our drinks and tugged on her arm.

"Sorry it's a girls only night out, she'll see you on the dance floor! I yelled over to him and started dragging her along while walking to Linda and Rosa.

"Aww come on Camilla, did you see how huge that guy was... I was working my magic!" She whined, I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"The only magic you were working was getting pulled into a gang fuck." I said sarcastically.

"That'd be a hell of a orgasm." she said with a devious chuckle, I cringed a little at the haunting image she's probably thinking about.

Yes Sabrina was never shy about telling me her experiences with being with orcs, sometimes it could get a bit grotesque but often I would get a bit curious about trying to be with an orc.

I was never allowed to be in a relationship growing up, sure there were a few secret boyfriends I tried to have but they never lasted.

One because I would never give in to peer pressured and give into what they wanted, and two because when my brother would find out he'd threaten them to stay away from me.

Finally getting to the girls I grabbed the shot glasses from the plate and have the rest to them.

"Let's make this night last and get fucked up!" I yelled out and took down two of my shot glasses.

About five shots and a few Coronas I was starting to feel more relaxed and loose, the thought of what happened early today was fading away from my mind.

The music playing was starting to rile me up inside, wanting to dance badly I grabbed Sabrina and pulled her over towards the dance floor.

I was having a fucking good time dancing, the music that was playing made my mood so much better.

Linda and Rosa soon came to the dance floor and started dancing with us, we danced with each on another.

Glancing over I noticed that Orc from earlier was looking over at us, he was standing with three other guys. They seemed really interested in us so I thought, why not have a little fun.

"Sabrina, ese tipo con el que estabas coqueteando"**(Sabrina there's that guy you were flirting with.) **I called over while tilting my head towards their direction, she looked over and smiled at him.

"Vamos a mezclarnos con ellos."**(Let's go mingle with them.)** Sabrina said while getting the girls attention, before walking over towards them all of us grabbed onto each others hand to make through the crowded dance floor together.

**Normal POV**

Camilla and them made their way across the other end of the dance floor, right away Sabrina walked over to the Damian who she met earlier.

"Hey boys, what's going on?" she asked, the other orcs put their attention towards Rosa and Linda.

"Just enjoying the lovely view, do you ladies want to go to our VIP booth over there"one of them said while pointing over in the other direction of them.

Camilla looked at the girls and shrugged her shoulders,"Why the fuck not, lead the way big boy." she said with a smirk while taking the guys hand and letting him lead them.

Getting passed a few people and fogteeth members they entered the VIP booth, it was big and looked cozy, the guys let the girls sit down first before taking a seat right beside them.

Sabrina was already getting comfortable with Damian, while the girls were coming along with the guys they were with.

Camilla felt a bit uneasy with the guy who was getting close to her, thinking of something she said something close to his ear.

"I want a drink." she said, he nodded his head and asked what kind.

"Surprise me." she said, he got up and went to the bar.

Once he left Camilla felt ok for a moment, in the back of her mind he knew what his intentions were.

He wasn't a bad looking orc, but she just didn't like the vibe from him.

Somebody came inside the booth, thinking that it was the guy Camilla looked up to grab her drink, but to her confusion it was another Orc, he looked a lot bigger than the other guy.

"Dorghu" all the guys said aloud while placing their fist against their chest.

Camilla watched this and then looked back up at the guy, he did the same and then too a seat on the other end of the booth beside her.

He turned his eyes to look at her, for some reason when his eyes met with hers a unexpected chill ran down her back.

"Who are these lovely ladies you guy kidnapped"he asked jokingly while still looking at Camilla, Sabrina looked over and started pointing.

"My names Sabrina, this is Rosa and Linda.. That sexy woman right next to you is Camilla."she said while winking at Camilla, everyone waved and said hello.

Camilla felt a bit embarrassed when she said that but just smiled and waved at him, he chuckled and then took a swig from the bottle he had in his hand.

A minute later the guy came back with a drink for Camilla, he then noticed Dorghu and did the same thing the other guys did.

"Aye Brent, tell the bar tender to bring us a bunch of drinks for our new friends." he said, Camilla took a sip of her drink and almost gauged from how strong it was.

Coughing a bit she felt Dorghu softly pat at her back.

"You ok girl?" he asked, she shook her head yes.

"Must be to strong for you I guess." he said with a chuckle while take a swig from his bottle, feeling a bit insulted Camilla shot down her drink.

Without even asking she snatched the bottle from his hand and started chugging it down, the liquor inside was fire ball and it was very strong.

Trying not to choke a bit Camilla breathed through her nose and kept chugging till the bottle was completely empty, placing it down booth hard on the table in front of her.

"Yes bitch, my baby girl came to party!"Sabrina said while laughing with Damian, she looked over at Dorghu who looked surprised and amused by her action.

"Surprised you chugged down that bottle."he said, smirking she leaned back against the booth with her arms above her head.

"Bet I can out drink a big guy like you." she teased, he looked at her with a hint of intimidation in his eyes.

"Is that a challenge I hear little girl?" he said with a amused smirk, she leaned a bit close to him and flashed a cheeky smile.

"You bet hot stuff, bring it."she challenged.


	4. Blurred fun

**Camillas**** POV**

About ten shots down my face and hands started feeling numb, this guy was two shots behind me but I wasn't going to let him win.

Sabrina and Linda were cheering beside me while the orc guy kept on pouring each of our shot glass.

Twelve, fourteen, sixteen shots, I could tell he was impressed by how I didn't give up.

He was finished with his last shot till he suggested his hand to the guy for him to stop pouring mine.

"Hey...why'd you stop?" I asked, even I could tell by the sound of my voice it was slurred and tipsy.

"I can tell you're a determined girl, I respect that. I'm throwing in the towel." he said, some of the orc guys behind him sighed and groaned.

The girls behind me laughed and cheered, Sabrina shook me in joy but it only caused my head to hurt.

"Aye no me sacudas tan duro perra"(**Aye don't shake me so hard bitch)** , I groaned a little while rubbing the side of my head.

"Hey..hey you know what place sounds amazing right now...the beach..lets go swimming!" Sabrina suggested, Damian agreed and high fived her.

"Fuck yeah baby, lets go!"he said.

I looked over at Dorghu and saw him giving me a questionable expression, shrugging he got up and gestured for everyone to head outside.

"Hell yes lets go!" Sabrina said then got up with Damian to head out, Linda and her sister followed along to with their guys.

I stood up and began walking to follow them but I could feel my head get a little dizzy, the feel of Dorghus hands on my side startled me.

"Aye, you feeling alright shorty?" he asked in concern, looking back I put my hands over his and pushed him off.

"I'm fine I can handle myself..thanks." I said then took stumbled steps while following behind the guys.

Once getting outside the fresh air felt so good blowing in my face, everyone was deciding on which car to take since me and the girls came with Sabrina.

Dorghu walked up beside me and told one of his guys to go get the SUV, tossing him the keys while doing so.

I was starting to feel nausea's at that moment, turning over I walked over to the side of the building and puked up all the warm tequila, it burned at my throat.

Using my hand I tried keeping myself up at the brick wall, suddenly I felt my hair being pulled out the way and a hand hold at my waist.

"I take it the tequila is hitting you to hard?" Hearing Dorghu say from beside me, I couldn't help but feel that he was poking fun at me.

"Oh fuck yo...gah!" I hurled cutting off what I wanted to say, he chuckled and still kept me upright from falling.

After a minute I somewhat felt better, spitting out whatever was left in my mouth I used the back of my hand to wipe at my lips.

"You alright now?" Dorghu asked, I tilted my head to the side to look at him.

" Somewhat...fuck I shouldn't had that much." I groaned, he chuckled and patted my back, when I tried standing up right my feet almost stumbled over until he caught me.

"Who there...hey let me take you home." he said, a sudden ping of fear came over, the last thing I wanted to do was go back home after what happened. But if I went home and people in my neighborhood saw him there word would get back to my dad.

"No no..I'll be ok, just need some damn food." I said, whenever something like this would happen food would always make me feel a lot better.

"Alright, we'll stop by somewhere for you to eat before going to the beach then." Dorghu said then started walking along me with his arm still around me.

I couldn't help but feel a little special with how big strong arms felt around me, even through the thick leather jacket he wore I could feel how big his arm felt.

The guy came back with the SUV, everyone went into the back in a fit of laughter, Sabrina was making faces when seeing Dorghu help me into the front seat and closing my door.

"Oh look who's getting the royal treatment here" she said with a exaggerated tone, I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself.

When we pulled off onto the road he said I can put on some music, searching through every station there wasn't any good music that was playing.

"Do you have Bluetooth?" I asked, he looked over and pressed the wireless connection on the touch screen.

Pulling out my phone I pressed my Bluetooth and waited till it was connected to his car, scrolling through my phone I could feel Sabrina looking over my shoulder at my playlist.

"Oh play that one, it's my favorite!" She squealed from behind, knowing what it was I rolled my eyes.

"Fine... excuse if this to isn't to your guys liking I'm still working on it" I said while pressing the screen to play it.

"You wrote a song on your own ? Droghu questioned in a slight awe, looking at him I shrugged my shoulder and smirked nonchalantly.

"It's a hobby of mine, nothing serious."I admitted, the chorus started playing.

"_Been sitting on your tongue for ages_  
_Words dripping off your mouth, contagious_

_Uh-oh, __uh-oh_

_No skin off your back to blame us_  
_Now waiting on the world to save us_

_Uh-oh, __uh-oh_

_Baby on fire_  
_I see you when I close my eyes_

_I think it's time_  
_A kingdom that is mine_

_Oh me, oh my_  
_That way you move is serpentine_  
_Think it's time"_

_"_Just to point out, I helped sing this song. She sound pretty fucking awesome don't she Droghu?" Sabrina teased, I could feel my cheeks burn from the sudden feel of a pair of eyes on me.

"_I'm running for the crown_  
_Running for the crown_

_So heavy on, heavy on my bones_  
_When I'm sitting on, I'm sitting on my throne_

_I'm running for the crown_  
_Running for the crown_

_Now_  
_I'm running for the"_

I could see the girls hyping to the beat in the back, the guys didn't seem to be displeased about it.

Droghu was tapping his finger on the steering wheel along to it, he glanced his eyes to me and smirked.

" Not bad , got a nice voice." He complimented, I smiled and and looked out the window.

"_Too heavy on my eyes to wake up_

_Too heavy on your mind to face it_  
_I-I higher, high, high_

_Too high, got your body burning (body burning)_

_Heads spinning, all the tables turning (tables turning)_

_Uh-oh, uh-oh_

_Cause I'm running for the, uh_  
_I'm running for the, uh_

_I'm running for the, uh_  
_Uh-uh-uh_

_'Cause I'm running for the, uh_  
_I'm running for the, uh_

_I'm running for the–_  
_Uh-uh-uh_

Listening to the song I continued to stare out the window, the city lights were slowly getting less and less as we made our way in the direction of the beach.

To my surprise there wasn't any people out over here, cops have been extra crazy these past few weeks so that would explain why.

The car came to a stop in the middle of the parking lot, there was no one here so it didn't matter where to park.

Immediately everyone got out the back of the car and started heading for the sand, somewhat managing to get out and on my feet I shit the door and started taking off my heels.

"Don't want to get stuck and bust my ass." I said to Droghu who was watching me in the process of locking up his car.

He chuckled and held out his hand for me, in confusion I stared at him before reaching out to grab it. Helping me out of my other heel he retrieved them out of my hands and held onto them.

"Oh wow, never knew a Fogteeth leader can be such a gentleman." I teased in surprise, from what I could make out his temple where his eyebrows would be raised.

"Looks can be deceiving doll face." He teased back, I smirked and started walking towards the sand with him walking along side me.

When we reached up with the others Sabrina was for some reason already in the water, her dress was discarded on the sand along with her heels.

_Thank God she decided to wear some underwear and bra._

Relieved to see that she was not completely naked, Linda and her friend we're also underdressing to get in as well.

"I think your friend is trying to make us go in." One of the guys said to me, I looked at him and then back at the girls.

"Well if you can't beat 'em join em, not afraid of a little water are you boys?" I asked alluringly while beginning to take off my pants first then lift off my top.

I could literally feel their eyes on me, when I turned to look at Droghu I could see a tempted dark look in his eyes.

Stepping away from them I turned around and gestured for them to follow.

The way Droghu was looking at me made my body feel warm all over, even back at the club it was the same feeling when we first made eye contact.

"Come on boys, not every chance you get to enjoy a night swim with four beautiful girls." I said with a wink and made a dash for the water, within six steps I dove right in.

The cold water quickly consumed me under, opening my eyes underneath I could make out the reflection of the moon.

Rising up from the water I felt the cool air hit against my skin causing goosebumps to form, pulling my wet hair back I could see Sabrina laughing at me and clapping her hands.

When looking back up on the beach I couldn't make out where the guys were, but what I could make out were their jackets and pants on the ground.

I was about to swim back when I felt something pick me up from behind, squealing as I was lifted up and dunked in the water.

As I managed to get back up again I whipped my hair back again to see Droghu chuckling at me from his little stunt, for his tall height his body was not that submerged.

"Oh you ass, you're gonna get!" I screamed and laughed while splashing at him, he did the same making it much harder to see him.

Pretty soon the others joined in on our little splash fight, we then played chicken for the next twenty minutes.

Hanging out with these guys actually turned out to be pretty fun, at first I was skeptical because Fogteeth and Golden Blood Clan are sworn enemies.

If my brother or father saw me right now there would be an all out blood bath, we don't ever associate with Orcs especially Fogteeth ones.

From the look of the horizon it was almost morning, managing to put back in our clothes with getting sand we headed back to Droghus car.

"Looks like everyone had a good ass time." Droghu said beside me, turning to him I smiled and looked down at my hands.

"Yeah guess we did, so do you always pick up chicks and wow em every night?" I asked him, he chuckled at my question.

"Nah I don't usually do this type of thing, you should be flattered." He said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Oh yes I should be swoon by now, anymore and I'd be at your mercy." I joked, when I met his eyes he had an intrigued expression.

"I mean if you want to we could always drop off your friends and the guys..." He said in a alluring tone, my cheeks started flush at his suggestion.

As I was trying to think of something else to say my cellphone rung from my purse, thankfully right on que.

"Um..sorry give me one sec." I apologized then pulled it out to see who was calling, looking at the caller ID it was Ricardo.

Sighing I figured that answering would be a smart choice, preparing myself for an uproar I answered.

"Yes.." I said plainly.

"Where the hell are you, I've been calling you for the pass five hours. Dad's going ballistic and been at your house all night waiting for you to come back!" He hollered on the other line, flinching I looked back to Droghu and the others.

I couldn't tell him where I really was, Lord knows if he was driving around and could come pulling up at the moment after I tell him.

Thinking quick I came up with a good enough lie, signaling Sabrina over I started talking.

"Oh, I'm driving around with Sabrina and the girls. I needed to be away and must've lost track of time."I said as Sabrina came up to me and heard what I told.

"Aye pendejo , calm ya tits your sister is fine with me. I'll have her back safe before Dawn." She said then pressed the end button to hangout, looking at her in annoyance to what she just did.

"You realize I'm gonna have to hear about that when I get back?" I said, she rolled her eyes and looked over to the others.

"Would you rather him know who we're out with, Lord knows they'll have a fucking hernia." She whispered to me to hear, good knowing that I can count on her when it comes to keeping things secret.

Groaning I went over to where Droghu was talking to the guy Sabrinas gotten close to.

"Umm sorry guys, I'm gonna start heading back home." I stated, the girls started nagging about me wanting to go home.

"Aye aye, zip is you two. We need to start heading home to, you know mama will be pissed if we don't get up early in the morning Linda." Sabrina ordered at her sisters, I smirked slightly at her bossiness and then looked at Droghu.

"I'm sorry we couldn't hangout a bit longer, maybe we should do this again some other time?" I suggested uneasily, doubting that he'd even give it a second thought.

This is Droghu we're talking about, I've heard some hardcore shit about this guy. But for some reason tonight he seemed to be chill and easygoing, probably from all the alcohol he consumed or he was just trying really hard to get in my pants.

_Not like it wouldn't be a bad thing...he is hot...wait no!_

Getting flustered at my own lusted thought I brushed a strained of hair behind my ear, Droghu looked at me with an unreasonable expression.

Without hesitation he pulled out something from his back pockets and grabbed at my hand, I watched as he turned my hand upright and started writing something on my skin.

Finished he released his grip and put his hands in his pockets, his appearance now seemed different now from a second ago.

" Just give me a call whenever you want to do this again, maybe just the two of us next time?" He asked with a hint of flirtiness in his voice, my face started blushing but I had to keep my cool together.

_Don't want him to think I'm a fucking school girl who blushes every five minutes._

"Sounds good I guess, just don't intoxicate me again." I joked trying to seem funny, he chuckled at my attempted humor.

"Duelly noted, don't want you puking in my car." He joked back, Sabrina came up beside me and pulled me close.

"Look at you two getting quite friendly together, hate to interrupt but our Uber is here sista." She said then pointed to the car parked up I front of Droghus.

"Alright, guess I'll be seeing you around... Goodbye." I said to him before turning to follow behind Sabrina.

"Aye big boy call me when you want to hangout again!" Sabrina hollered to her boy toy with a devilish smirk, knowing her there was bound to be sex involved.

"You bet sweetness" he roared back, the girls laughed as they got into the Uber car.

I got inside the the back with Sabrina and shut the door, when the car started pulling off I looked back to see Droghu one last time.

"Looks like someone is starting to get Orc fever I see." Sabrina teased, I glared at her knowing that she hit the nail right on the head.

"Bite me bitch." I retorted, earning a laugh from her and the others.

Looking down at the number scribbled on my hand i figured on saving the number on my phone now, better be safe and not let my brother or dad see it.

Putting in the digits I put in a code name for his contact, it had to be something not suspicious or easily figured out.

_Hazel eyes... because his eyes always seem to capture my attention._

Putting away my cell I placed my head against the open window frame, letting the cool morning breeze blow against my skin.

_Maybe what happened last night was worth it, but now I'm going to have to deal with Dad when I get home...Lord help me._


End file.
